Hunger Games X3 Story Outline
by HGSX9001
Summary: An outline for the third Hunger Games X story: Dark Chaos


**Hunger Games X3:**

Story Version

Prologue:

One month after the end of the Jural occupation, Mr. Ice and Kyle are preparing for another Hunger Game. Ice warns Kyle that more than a few villains are part of the roster this time, so the boy should be on guard. Kyle then asks why Mr. Ice would bring villains into the game, to which the older man replies that he doesn't; he can't choose who comes. Kyle asks for elaboration but is blocked when Ice says that he wouldn't believe him. Kyle, still suspicious but unable to learn more, heads off to travel to the island.

Meanwhile, a dark cloud floats down towards the island and enters one of the present tributes…

* * *

The Bloodbath:

**District 1:**

**Raiden** and **Tracer** discover a bag of explosives and run off.

**District 2:**

**Princess Kenny** steps off the podium too early and gets blown up. He wakes up in District 2 and gets found by a confused Flaming Prince. Meanwhile, **Dr. Orpheus** is shocked by the display and runs off, not noticing Sauron's takeover of the Cornucopia.

**District 3:**

**Taokaka** finds camping equipment. Meanwhile, **Picasso Cat**, not understanding what's going on, kills Kim Pine in a panic.

**District 4:**

**Judith Hopps** and **Mister Bun** run away from the Cornucopia when Sauron takes it over.

**District 5:**

**Buddhist Murder Pyro** leaves the Cornucopia, since Sauron did nothing to instigate him. However, **Christian Brutal Sniper** goes straight to killing, stabbing Agent K to death with some surprise help from JonTron.

**District 6:**

**Hoshi** and **Zhora Bulkin** both run away from the Cornucopia.

**District 7:**

**Agent J** and **Agent K** try to take control of the situation regarding Sauron, but Agent K gets killed by Christian Brutal Sniper and JonTron, forcing Agent J to flee. Agent K, in the meantime, winds up in District 7.

**District 8:**

**Kim Pine** gets killed by Picasso Cat, forcing **Enid Coleslaw** to flee after grabbing a spear in a panic.

**District 9:**

**Sauron** manages to take over the Cornucopia, causing many of the tributes to flee; however, a few do manage to get supplies. He then sends **Voldemort** out to bring him the heads of the other tributes.

**District 10:**

**Mercury Djinni** grabs a few items from the Cornucopia and then leaves with **Ravio**, having taken a liking to the man.

**District 11:**

**Rick** leaves the Cornucopia, unwilling to do anything about Sauron, while **Deadpool** grabs some explosives.

**District 12:**

**Jesse Cox** runs away from the Cornucopia after **JonTron** gets involved in helping Christian Brutal Sniper kill Agent K.

* * *

Day 1:

**District 1:**

**Raiden** chases after Ravio, managing to wound him. Meanwhile, **Tracer** befriends to the tributes from District 4.

**District 2:**

**Dr. Orpheus** joins Taokaka, Enid, and District 12 in attacking District 11's camp.

**District 3:**

**Taokaka** joins Dr. Orpheus and Enid in helping District 12 raid District 11's camp. Meanwhile, **Picasso Cat** mistakes Mercury Djinni for a mouse and chases him.

**District 4:**

**Judith Hopps** and **Mister Bun** befriend Tracer.

**District 5:**

**Buddhist Murder Pyro** and **Christian Brutal Sniper** gather food and run into Kyle, resulting in a battle that leaves the boy wounded.

**District 6:**

**Hoshi** is forced to construct a dwelling for District 6 by himself after **Zhora Bulkin** falls asleep.

**District 7:**

**Agent J** is attacked by and forced to defend himself from Voldemort, managing to escape.

**District 8:**

**Enid Coleslaw** joins Dr. Orpheus and Taokaka in helping District 12 raid District 11's camp.

**District 9:**

**Sauron** watches over the other tributes from the Cornucopia while **Voldemort** attacks Agent J but fails to kill him.

**District 10:**

**Mercury Djinni** is chased by Picasso Cat while **Ravio** is wounded during a fight with Raiden.

**District 11:**

**Rick** and **Deadpool** defend their camp from a group put together by District 12.

**District 12:**

**Jesse Cox** and a noticeably more aggressive **JonTron** gather a group to attack District 11's camp, managing to steal a bunch of equipment.

* * *

Night 1:

**District 1:**

**Raiden** and **Tracer** join up with Dr. Orpheus to fight Voldemort.

**District 2:**

**Dr. Orpheus** gathers Districts 1 and 6, along with Mercury Djinni, to fight Voldemort. He then decides to call his group 'Venture Squad'.

**District 3:**

**Taokaka **and **Picasso Cat** joins the attack on the Cornucopia led by District 11's Rick.

**District 4:**

**Judith Hopps** joins the attack on the Cornucopia led by Rick. Meanwhile, **Mister Bun** is found and taken in by Jesse Cox.

**District 5:**

**Buddhist Murder Pyro** finds an unlikely friend in Ravio. Meanwhile, **Christian Brutal Sniper** meets up with a crazed JonTron and the two attack Enid.

**District 6:**

**Hoshi** and **Zhora Bulkin** join up with Dr. Orpheus to fight Voldemort.

**District 7:**

**Agent J**, with wounds from earlier, stumbles upon Ravio and Pyro, getting some medical treatment alongside Kyle.

**District 8:**

**Enid Coleslaw** is attacked by Christian Brutal Sniper and JonTron, barley managing to escape.

**District 9:**

**Sauron** finds his throne attacked by a group led by District 11, setting off the Battle of the Cornucopia. Though he succeeds in defending his throne, he still has many resources taken. Meanwhile, **Voldemort** is the subject of another big battle, getting attacked by a group led by Dr. Orpheus.

**District 10:**

**Mercury Djinni** joins the group led by Dr. Orpheus and helps fight Voldemort. Meanwhile, **Ravio** finds an unlikely friend in Buddhist Murder Pyro and helps heal both Agent J and Kyle.

**District 11:**

**Rick** and **Deadpool**, after getting robbed, decide to take stuff from the Cornucopia, gathering multiple tributes to take on Sauron. During the battle, the two manage to grab a bunch of loot and scram.

**District 12:**

**Jesse Cox**, worried about JonTron's sanity, finds and taken in Mister Bun. Meanwhile, **JonTron**, once again acting strangely, attacks Enid alongside his new 'friend', Sniper.

* * *

Day 2:

**District 1:**

**Raiden** runs into Dr. Orpheus and the two reluctantly kill both Mercury Djinni and Mister Bun. Later, **Tracer** is attacked by a rage fueled Ravio but manages to incapacitate him.

**District 2:**

**Dr. Orpheus** is forced to kill both Mercury Djinni and Mister Bun when the two learn about the respawn mechanic and ask to be killed with a little help from Raiden. The respawn does nothing to make the doctor feel better.

**District 3:**

**Taokaka** and **Picasso Cat** defend Enid from District 5.

**District 4:**

**Judith Hopps** attempts to get Zhora off the island with help from Agent J, but dies when she's disintegrated by the barrier, waking up in District 4. She's soon joined by **Mister Bun** when he learns about the respawn function and asked to be killed by Dr. Orpheus and Raiden.

**District 5:**

**Buddhist Murder Pyro** and **Christian Brutal Sniper** team up to finish off Enid but instead get into a fight with District 3.

**District 6:**

**Hoshi** witnesses **Zhora Bulkin** get disintegrated by the barrier in an escape attempt. He doesn't feel that bad, considering the resentment between them. Zhora wakes up in District 6.

**District 7:**

**Agent J** heads an attempt to get Judith and Zhora off the island, only to be horrified when the two are disintegrated by the barrier.

**District 8:**

**Enid Coleslaw** is attacked by District 5, only to be saved by District 3. She then joins the two cats to become part of the "Verse-Violators" team led by District 11.

**District 9:**

**Sauron** and **Voldemort** attempt to get revenge on District 11, with Kyle joining the fray.

**District 10:**

**Mercury Djinni** learns about the respawn function and is killing by a reluctant Dr. Orpheus and Raiden. **Ravio** witnesses the death and, in a rage after losing his new friend, attacks Tracer for revenge but is incapacitated.

**District 11:**

**Rick** and **Deadpool** find themselves attacked by District 9, the resulting battle receiving attention from Kyle.

**District 12:**

**Jesse Cox** confronts **JonTron** about his recent behavior, setting off a fight that forces Jesse to knock JonTron out. However, he flees instead of delivering a final blow, confused and shocked that JonTron attacked him.

* * *

Night 2:

**District 1:**

**Raiden** and **Tracer** wander into the "Verse-Violator" camp and meet Ravio, but Raiden explains the situation and calms him down. The two then join the group out of necessity.

**District 2:**

**Dr. Orpheus** runs into a dying Hoshi and is there when he dies.

**District 3:**

**Taokaka** and **Picasso Cat** run into District 9, who manage to brainwash them into servitude.

**District 5:**

**Buddhist Murder Pyro** and **Christian Brutal Sniper** welcome JonTron into their duo.

**District 6:**

**Hoshi**, dying of thirst, runs into Dr. Orpheus, who watches over him while he dies. Hoshi then wakes up in District 6, getting annoyed when Zhora finds him.

**District 7:**

**Agent J** meets Deadpool, who explains the respawn function of the game. J, realizing that K is still alive, decides to join the "Verse-Violator" group to take District 9 down.

**District 8:**

**Enid Coleslaw** meets Rick and is officially inducted into his group, later witnessing the arrival of District 1.

**District 9:**

**Sauron** and **Voldemort** run into and brainwash District 3.

**District 10:**

**Ravio** wanders into the "Verse-Violator" camp and sees District 1. However, before he can attack, Raiden explains the Mercury situation and tells him that his friend is still alive. Ravio then calms down.

**District 11:**

**Rick** hangs out in his camp and inducts Enid, Ravio, and District 1 into the Verse-Violators. Meanwhile, **Deadpool** does the same with Agent J.

**District 12:**

**Jesse Cox** tries to mend his wounds and tells Kyle about JonTron. Meanwhile, **JonTron** himself joins up with District 5.

* * *

Day 3:

**District 1:**

**Raiden** and **Tracer** get to know Ravio.

**District 2:**

**Dr. Orpheus**, learning about JonTron from Jesse and Kyle, attacks District 5 and manages to kill Sniper.

**District 3:**

**Taokaka** and **Picasso Cat** join Sauron's attack on the Verse-Violators, with Taokaka severely wounding Enid while Picasso battles Rick alongside Sauron.

**District 5:**

**Buddhist Murder Pyro** and **Christian Brutal Sniper** find themselves attacked by a group led by Dr. Orpheus, with Sniper getting killed while Pyro and JonTron are forced to flee. Meanwhile, Sniper wakes up in District 5, only to be arrested.

**District 7:**

**Agent J** defends the Verse-Violators from Sauron's group, fighting Taokaka.

**District 8:**

**Enid Coleslaw** defends the Verse-Violators from Sauron's group, fighting Taokaka. However, she is severely wounded in the process.

**District 9:**

**Sauron** and **Voldemort** lead an attack on the Verse-Violators, with Sauron fighting Rick while Voldemort takes on Deadpool.

**District 10:**

**Ravio** gets to know District 1.

**District 11:**

**Rick** and **Deadpool** defend their group's camp from Districts 9 and 3.

**District 12:**

**Jesse Cox** and Kyle, backed up by Dr. Orpheus, attack District 5 to find out what's wrong with JonTron. The three manage to kill Sniper, but Pyro and **JonTron** get away.

* * *

Night 3:

**District 1:**

**Raiden** and **Tracer** help District 11, Jesse, and Kyle kill Sauron and take the Cornucopia.

**District 2:**

**Dr. Orpheus** realizes that District 3 have been brainwashed and quickly dispels the dark magic, freeing them.

**District 3:**

**Taokaka** and **Picasso Cat** are freed from their brainwashing by Dr. Orpheus. The two then join the Venture Squad.

**District 5:**

**Buddhist Murder Pyro** and JonTron are left to their own devices. Pyro then witnesses a dark presence around JonTron.

**District 7:**

**Agent J** teams up with Ravio during the Cornucopia raid, fighting Voldemort.

**District 8:**

**Enid Coleslaw**, already injured, participates in the raid and gets killed by Sauron. She wakes up in District 8 and meets Kim Pine.

**District 9:**

**Sauron** and **Voldemort** come under attack in a raid on the Cornucopia conducted by the Verse-Violators. Sauron kills Enid, only to die himself from the combined efforts of Districts 11 and 1, Jesse, and Kyle. Voldemort, meanwhile, fights Ravio and Agent J. Sauron wakes up in District 9 and gets arrested by Kuja.

**District 10:**

**Ravio** teams up with Agent J during the raid, fighting Voldemort.

**District 11:**

**Rick** and **Deadpool** lead a raid on the Cornucopia, helping to killing Sauron.

**District 12:**

**Jesse Cox** and Kyle join in on the Cornucopia raid, helping to kill Sauron. Meanwhile, **JonTron** hides with Pyro and is revealed to be possessed by the dark cloud from the beginning from the season.

* * *

Day 4:

**District 1:**

**Raiden** and **Tracer** join the rest of their group in saying goodbye to Agent J.

**District 2:**

**Dr. Orpheus** leads District 3 in attacking Pyro and JonTron but is soon forced to watch Picasso Cat die.

**District 3:**

**Taokaka** and **Picasso Cat** join Dr. Orpheus in attacking Pyro and JonTron. Picasso is then butchered by JonTron, shocking all present. PC wakes up in District 3.

**District 5:**

**Buddhist Murder Pyro** fights the Venture Squad with JonTron but even he is shocked by JonTron's brutal murder of PC.

**District 7:**

**Agent J**, deciding that he's not needed, takes up a third offer: getting airlifted by Mr. Ice's forces, giving up the game. He then says farewell to the rest of his group, then goes to District 7 and reunites with Agent K.

**District 9:**

**Voldemort** fights Kyle.

**District 10:**

**Ravio** joins the rest of the Verse-Violators in saying goodbye to Agent J.

**District 11:**

**Rick** and **Deadpool** led the rest of their group in saying goodbye to Agent J, with Rick asking him to check up on Morty.

**District 12:**

**Jesse Cox** (now a member of the Verse-Violators) joins the group in saying goodbye to Agent J. Meanwhile, **JonTron** fights District 3 and Dr. Orpheus, brutally killing PC, shocking everyone.

* * *

Night 4:

**District 1:**

**Raiden** and **Tracer** join the fight against Pyro and JonTron and witness the dark cloud possess JonTron.

**District 2:**

**Dr. Orpheus** is forced to say goodbye to Taokaka when she commits suicide, leaving him on his own.

**District 3:**

**Taokaka** becomes traumatized by PC's death and commits suicide. She then wakes up in District 3 and gets surprised when meeting PC.

**District 5:**

**Buddhist Murder Pyro** fights the Verse-Violators with JonTron but is killed when the YouTuber is possessed by the dark cloud.

**District 9:**

**Voldemort** makes plans to triumph over the others.

**District 10:**

**Ravio** joins the attack on Pyro and JonTron and witnesses the dark cloud possessing JonTron.

**District 11:**

**Rick** and **Deadpool** join the attack on JonTron and witness the dark cloud possession.

**District 12:**

**Jesse Cox** leads an attack on Pyro and JonTron. During the fight, **JonTron** is fully possessed by the dark cloud, which speaks and calls itself a 'Chaos Spirit', killing Pyro.

* * *

The Feast:

**District 1:**

**Raiden** stays away from the Feast while **Tracer** goes along with Deadpool, only to get killed by JonTron.

**District 2:**

**Dr. Orpheus** stays away from the Feast and gets into a fight with Voldemort.

**District 9:**

**Voldemort** tries to go to the Feast but gets into a fight with Dr. Orpheus.

**District 10:**

**Ravio** stays away from the Feast.

**District 11:**

**Rick** gets **Deadpool** and Tracer to go get supplies from the Feast. However, the two are ambushed and killed by JonTron.

**District 12:**

**Jesse Cox** stays away from the Feast. Meanwhile, **JonTron** ambushes and kills both Tracer and Deadpool.

* * *

Day 5:

**District 1:**

**Raiden** join Rick's group in the battle between Dr. Orpheus and Voldemort.

**District 2:**

**Dr. Orpheus** continues to fight Voldemort, soon being backed up by the Verse-Violators.

**District 9:**

**Voldemort** continues to fight Dr. Orpheus, soon coming under fire from the Verse-Violators.

**District 10:**

**Ravio** tries to get revenge on JonTron for Tracer and Deadpool but gets brutally beaten, having to be saved by Kyle.

**District 11:**

**Rick** leads the Verse-Violators in helping Dr. Orpheus fight Voldemort.

**District 12:**

**Jesse Cox** joins Rick's group in the battle between Dr. Orpheus and Voldemort. Meanwhile, **JonTron** brutally beats Ravio but is prevented from killing him by Kyle.

* * *

Night 5:

**District 1:**

**Raiden** joins Rick in the camp, discussing the state of the game.

**District 2:**

**Dr. Orpheus** is killed by Voldemort after a day of magic battle, waking up in District 2 and meeting Kenny.

**District 9:**

**Voldemort** finally kills Dr. Orpheus and forces the Verse-Violators to flee.

**District 10:**

**Ravio** teams up with Jesse and Kyle to once again fight JonTron.

**District 11:**

**Rick** joins Raiden in the Verse camp, discussing the state of the game.

**District 12:**

**Jesse Cox** and Kyle help Ravio fight **JonTron**.

* * *

Day 6:

**District 1:**

**Raiden** fails to protect Rick from JonTron.

**District 9:**

**Voldemort** approaches Ravio and Jesse to offer an alliance against JonTron.

**District 10:**

**Ravio** and Jesse are approached by Voldemort.

**District 11:**

**Rick** is killed by JonTron and wakes up in District 11, reuniting with Deadpool and Morty.

**District 12:**

**Jesse Cox** and Ravio are approached by Voldemort. Meanwhile, **JonTron** attacks the Verse camp and kills Rick while defeating Raiden.

* * *

Night 6:

**District 1:**

**Raiden** leads to group that attacks JonTron.

**District 9:**

**Voldemort** joins the group that attacks JonTron.

**District 10:**

**Ravio** supports those that attack JonTron, acting as a sniper with a bow.

**District 12:**

**Jesse Cox** joins the group that attacks **JonTron**, who is hard pressed to defend himself.

* * *

Day 7:

**District 1:**

**Raiden** watches as JonTron regains control of himself and blows himself up.

**District 9:**

**Voldemort** watches as JonTron regains control of himself and blows himself up.

**District 10:**

**Ravio** watches as JonTron regains control of himself and blows himself up.

**District 12:**

**Jesse Cox** watches as **JonTron**, due to exhaustion of body, manages to regain control over his body and, realizing what he did, blows himself up. He then surrenders to the Peacekeepers who arrest him.

* * *

Night 7:

**District 1:**

**Raiden** battles Voldemort.

**District 9:**

**Voldemort** battles Raiden.

**District 10:**

**Ravio** discusses his desire to get stronger with Kyle, tugging on the heartstrings of District 10.

**District 12:**

**Jesse Cox** creates makeshift graves for both JonTron and his victims.

* * *

Day 8:

**District 1:**

**Raiden** continues to battle Voldemort.

**District 9:**

**Voldemort** continues to battle Raiden.

**District 10:**

**Ravio** attends the funeral.

**District 12:**

**Jesse Cox** has a funeral for the fallen, which is attended by Ravio and Kyle.

* * *

Night 8:

**District 1:**

**Raiden** is joined by the others in fighting Voldemort.

**District 9:**

**Voldemort** finds himself attacked by everyone else.

**District 10:**

**Ravio** joins Raiden in fighting Voldemort.

**District 12:**

**Jesse Cox** joins Raiden in fighting Voldemort.

* * *

Day 9:

**District 1:**

**Raiden**, heavily wounded over the course of the fight, watches Jesse kill Voldemort.

**District 9:**

**Voldemort** is killed by Jesse, getting arrested after waking up in District 9.

**District 10:**

**Ravio** helps and watches Jesse kill Voldemort

**District 12:**

**Jesse Cox**, after a whole night of fighting, finally kills Voldemort.

* * *

Night 9:

**District 1:**

**Raiden** dies from his injuries as he says his farewells to the others. He wakes up in District 1 and meets Tracer and Pechkin the Mailman.

**District 10:**

**Ravio** stays with Raiden as he dies, then agrees to a truce with Jesse.

**District 12:**

**Jesse Cox** stays with Raiden as he dies, then agrees to a truce with Ravio.

* * *

Day 10:

**District 10:**

**Ravio** and Jesse are picked up by Mr. Ice's men in the morning. Ravio is declared the second-place winner.

**District 12:**

**Jesse Cox** and Ravio are picked up by Mr. Ice's men in the morning. Jesse is declared the winner and is granted the abilities of a god, becoming **Cox-Kami**.

* * *

Epilogue:

**Jesse Cox** is hailed as a hero by District 12 alongside Kyle when they return. They find out JonTron has been arrested and decide to go see him.

**Ravio** goes to District 10 and reunites with Mercury Djinni, much to his delight. David Byrne commends the latest tribute for his commitment and asks him to join Two-Fold, which he accepts.

**Raiden** decides to stay in New Panem in case anything like the Chaos Spirit comes back, while Tracer decides to go back to her world.

Kyle, Mr. Ice, and Cox-Kami go to the Hunger Pit, where the evil tributes are taken and speak with JonTron, who delivers shocking news: not only did the Chaos Spirit survive, but there are more of them…and their leader has its eyes set on New Panem.

Meanwhile, out in space, the mysterious entity is pleased with the events of the game and prepares to send more Chaos Spirits. Everything is going just as planned…


End file.
